Lavender Teloiv
"Come On, Lets Dance..." Backstory Few know Lavender's story and even fewer know the truth of Lavender's past. General rumours and gossip in the Vale suggest that Lavender is a man from Arkhos, and has been involved in less then legal and morally upstanding activities. He has travelled across many places in Scy'kadia from Arkhos to the Kraken Reach Isles, Vylkland and Mureth. His profieciency with an assortment of martial weaponary and ease in fighting toe to toe upfront combat suggests a military background but his natural talent in clandestine activites and trickery seem to suggest other factors that have played a part in his upbringing. His collection of scars across his body and some newer additions onto his face of course are the most visually telling hints about his past. But perhaps what most draws people's attention is Lavender's streak of purple hair on the fringe of his black hair, as well as a small potion bottle that contains often glowing vibrant purple liquid. Folk who have seen him ingest the contents of this bottle have reported Lavender's usual dark brown eyes glowing with purple light, his purple hairstreak becoming more vibrant and barely visible shimmerg markings of violets and purples manifesting on his skin. Many have only assumed what this means and more importantly what the exact contents of the bottle are which seem to refill itself of its own accord once emptied. One thing is for certain, his loyalty to The Taverner is unquestionable However, in recent times there has been no sign of this strange bottle in Lavender's possession, having seemingly vanished and no where to be seen. Lavender has been seen residing within the Archonwoods, though he often frequents the Tavern Town. Recently, sometime halfway through the year 649MR, Lavender left the Camp of Tavern Town and has joined the Camp of Light. Drawing the ire of many of his former comrades. Folk say his devotion to Rilien, god of mischief and deception, reached a fever pitch and the man now devotes his life to worshipping the god of many faces and trickery. He has also been spotted sporting a purple gemstone necklace and applying purple warpaint onto his face. Personality Most who first meet Lavender might be put off by his rather strange demeanor, those who get in his good graces however will find a man who can laugh and be merry with the very best of them. Many say that his hardy exterior hides a warm and empathetic soul, that simply wishes to ensure those that surround him to not suffer the pain he has endured. Generally, folk in Guardian Vale seem to know Lavender as a charming individual, and for the most part, honorable and true to his words. Many say he is usually willing to give people a fair chance, usually. In combat or on the battlefield, Lavender has been sighted going into a near blood rage while fighting it is unclear what causes this whether through magical, physical or psychological means. It does not seem to hinder his ability to think or understand people, rather the unique thrill of bloody combat seems to psyche him up. His usually outwardly charming and warm demeanor however has been seen to evaporate when violence is threatend against the Taverner, the Tavern Guard or the denizens of Tavern Town. This has somewhat changed recently with his switching sides from Tavern Town to Light Camp. Though strangely his charming and warm demeanor seems to shine through at times. Indeed, his penchant for singing and dancing has been noted by some as well as his interest in scholarly pursuits. His love of fighting however, has hardly diminished at all. Short Story, Lavender's First Gun Lavender enters into the workshop, as he pushes the door the wood groans in protest. Lavender quickly sneezes into his elbow as he continues to step forward, the smell of gunpowder is still something he needs to get used to. Lavender: "Viktor!" Sounds of clanging metal, a thud and suddenly a loud screech from an elderly voice is heard ringing somewhere hidden in the workshop. Lavender steps towards the counter, brushes off the gunpowder on the table and leans forward. He takes out a large sack and with a swing brings it up on the counter top. Lavender looks around the counter, directing his face towards the door. Lavender: "Viktor!" Viktor: "Ah, er one second!" An old and frail looking human man shuffles out from the door, his hair which would have been white was almost completely grey and covered in blackpowder. The man's facial features are largely obscured by the pair of spectacles that are incredibly oversized for his head. Lavender: "Viktor, its done." Viktor: "What? who in Fundun's name are you?" Lavender stares dead paned at Viktor, this old sard can't truly be serious? He gives a firm pat on the large sack that he had placed on the counter top, the bottom of which was now begining to become crimson red. Lavender: "Viktor you contracted me to kill the dwarf remember?" With a sudden burst of speed, Viktor climbs on top of the counter top, opens the sack and peers inside. The old man is small, his back hunched over and could easily be mistaken for a halfling elder. Viktor climbs back down, taking off his thick oversized glasses revealing two tiny black beads where his eyes would be and gives Lavender a long squinting stare. A flash of recognition washes over Viktor's face. Viktor: "Oooooooohhh, right yes. Er thank you for that! I've caught this bearded sard trying to steal some of my schematics, the nerve of those dwarves you would think those who make the effort to visit Mureth at least have some sense of decency." Lavender: "I know Viktor, you told me this before I left to kill him." Viktor: "Ah, haha yes erm ahhh, ahhhhhhhh..." Lavender: "Ahhhhh payment?" Viktor: "YES! that was it, right off the tip of my tongue. Yes payment erm give me but a moment young man." Viktor disappears into the back of his workshop, the sounds of metal banging, drawers moving and pages ruffling is audible even through the walls. Lavender scratches his head and rubs his temples, the sound of Viktor's voice is already giving him a headache he thought to himself perhaps it was time to leave Mureth and search for work elsewhere, he had heard that some strange happenings were occuring in the area of the Weft and wondered if such a place could provide a good change of atmosphere. Viktor's voice can be heard from behind the workshop and suddenly the door swings wide open, out comes Viktor with a strange item in his hand. Viktor: "Now er, listen I don't exactly have the geld to pay you, however!" Viktor places the item he held onto the counter top, shoving the now red soaking sack to the ground with a squishy thud. It is a flintlock pistol, simple and long. Viktor: "I'm a man of specific skills as you've probably surmmised, while I lack coin to compensate you for your erm, service. I can create a firearm for you." Viktor smiles, revealing large yellow teeth with plenty of gaps. Lavender inspects the pistol on the counter, he had seen firearms in use when he had worked in the Kraken Reach Isles and since arriving in Mureth he has seen many more interesting designs of such armanents. He looks at Viktor, clearly noting the sweat running down his wrinkly and dirty face, and lets out a long sigh. Lavender: "Fine, I'll accept this as payment, how long will it take you?" Viktor: "Take what?" Lavender: "THE GUN BY ZELEEL'S FILTHY RAVAGED KNICKERS VIKTOR THE SARDING GUN!" Viktor: "AH! Yes erm, it will only take me but an hour or so, I just need to make a few modifications to the specimen you have in your hands there. Um, what was your name again young man?" Lavender: "...My name is Lavender." Viktor: "Lavender, interesting I can try...that or maybe some..." Viktor takes the pistol from Lavender's hand and shuffles off behind the workshop. Lavender places his head in his hands and slowly brings out a bottle, biting off the cork and downing its contents. The Weft, he should definitely leave and head for the Weft next. Quotes * "I used to be an adventurer like you, keep your boots dirty, and your blade clean." - Lavender to a travelling companion. * "Human, elf, dwarf, we're all the same in my book. Even elementari and cambians share a lot with most folk, in fact most folk would realise this if half of them even bothered to observe anything past skin level." ''- Lavender to a travelling companion * ''"Whats the difference between Light and Shadow? I don't know either." - Lavender to a guard in Tavern Town * "So long as the coin is good, I don't care about the rest" ''- Lavender during dealings with the Agrarian Brotherhood. * ''"Whats in my little potion bottle? Wouldn't you like to know." - Lavender to a Blinded Boar patron. * "''You wanna backstab the Taverner? Better make sure no guards hear of such intent." ''- Lavender as a Tavern Guard to a Blinded Boar patron. * "Please try and kill one of us, Vek and I are incredibly bored and we're starting to forget how to fight hahaha." ''- Lavender to a rowdy B.B. patron. * ''"You're right, you can probably kill me in more ways then there are faces of Rilien, that ain't gonna stop me from hurting you though..." ''- Lavender, outnumbered by dozens of bandits on the road to Arkhos. * '''"All you have is your fire, and the place you need to reach. Don't you ever tame your demons, but always keep em on a leash." - Lavender to a fellow Tavern Guard. * "Folk can insult us, goad us and belittle us all they like. The fact is every single day we stare down the jaws of hell so that others don't have to. Thats what makes a Tavern Guard, we know why we do the things we do, sometimes I think whether or not the folk that put us down know why they get up every morning..." '- Lavender to a potential Tavern Guard Apprentice/ Recruit. * '"Y'know where I'm from theres...was...this saying. Don't ever make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it." '- Lavender to a Blinded Boar patron. * '"The world is just...a whole bunch of shades of grey, no matter what people say. Its rarely so black and white." '- Lavender to Mezarah Stormwind. * '"This disciple of the Jester has a few tricks up their sleeves for you..." '- Lavender to Saylin Fishwitch. * '"I take life, but I don't take it lightly." '''- Lavender to Eucalyphis. * ''"Yes we're mortals, yes you can kill us with ease, so go on then fight us puny weak guards...I'm sure this will be over right quick." '- Lavender, supposedly stated during his tenure as a Tavern Guard. * "Sard it, nothing ventured, nothing gained." '- Lavender to some companions.'' * '"Rilien's Luck be with you all, and death to the heretics." '- Lavender to companions in Light Camp. * '"You sure we wanna go round hunting mages and taking their fingers with wanton abandon? Don't wanna make too many enemies now..." '- Lavender to Tylos, worshiper of Fundun. * '"Rilien's Trick, would you boys stop looking at the Zeleel cambions?...I don't care that they look so good, Fundun ain't gonna help you when your soul is ripped from your bodies and into their hands." '- Lavender to members of The Anvil. * '"They summoned a demon...THEY SUMMONED A SARDING DEMON!!?!?!" - '''Lavender at the 5th expedition Weftward during the final battle at the main fort. * '"We live in a world and land in particular with miracles and all manner of supernatural events, even the fundamentals can be challenged." - 'Lavender to Eucalyphis and Saylin. * '"Let's assault em!" ("They have us outnumbered and they have taken the hill, Lavender.") "Yeah, so lets assault em!" - 'Lavender talking with the Sentinel Illir. * '"You ain't got time to die, we're busy fighting here!" '''- Lavender to fellow Light Camp warrior after reviving them. Rumors ''"The guy is incredibly weird, one moment he's jolly and merry and the next he's somber and dark. Its like he has multiple faces that he just puts on with the changing of the wind, and his accent..." - Source unknown Rumored to have massacred a bandit camp along the main road to the Weft, witnesses reported that the camp was completely covered in crimson red with several bodies strung up and hung with their weapons shoved down their mouths. Rumored to have been responsible for the murder of a travelling Arkhosian nobleman who was reportedly seen verbally and physically assaulting an elven child. Rumored to actually have affiliations with those of Shadow due to his often dark attire. Rumored to have physically assaulted a tavern guard by slapping said guard across the face with a brown leather glove. Rumored to have been hired by the Tavern Town blacksmith to "rough up" a man who had wronged her for 5 geld. Rumored to have a weakness for those with red hair and horns. Rumored to have killed a man for suggesting he had a weakness for those with red hair and horns. Rumored to have a weakness for blonde haired individuals with blue eyes. Rumored to have a weakness for women in general. Rumored to not really care about anything. Rumored to actually hate violet and lavender flowers. Rumored to actually love violet and lavender flowers. Rumored to have killed a man for suggesting he wear purple in his garments. Rumored to have purple in his garments. Rumored to have caused a massive dance party in Vylkland that left several Jarls with broken legs. Rumored to have spread false rumors about himself. Rumored to wield divine healing powers. Rumored to be an amazing cook and epic storyteller. Rumored to have actually visited Lo-Quai at some point and worked for the leaders of the Rat Caste. Rumored to have killed several people who suggested that he was spreading false rumors about himself. Rumored to deflect blame of his actions, such as attractions to redheads with horns. Rumored to be a fan of incredibly strange music. Rumored to be a passionate lover of all music and song. Rumored to be a nephilim of Rilien. Rumored to worship Balrof. Rumored to worship Lokus. Rumored to be a fanatical cultist of Zeleel. Rumored to be an incredibly unhealthy alcoholic. Rumored to be constantly attempting to be sober. Rumored to passionately hate Arkhosian's of House Tyberon. This is also rumored to be false. Rumored to have many friends in many places. Rumored to really love both cats and dogs. Rumored to love amethyst gems. Rumored to be rather fond of the colors blue and green. Rumored to have been a veteran and renowned entertainer in many of the seedy red light districts of Mureth and the Kraken Reach Isles. Rumored to have become a devout worshiper and follower of Rilien in recent times for reasons unknown. Rumored to be an incredible and proficient dancer of the Murethian and Arkhosian variations of the Tarantella folk dance, several routines of Murethian Ballet and Vylkish thigh slapping. Rumored to be highly fluent or somewhat knowledge in the languages; King's Can't, Thieves' Can't, Murethic, Vylkish, Variations of Elvish, Browlish and Common. Rumored to have taken an arrow to the knee at one point in his life. Rumored to be a deadly gunslinger. Rumored to be an absolutely horrible shot. Rumored to really love fish. Rumored to favor pole-arm weapons or weapons requiring two hands. Rumored to be an incredibly agile duelist and skirmisher with dual wield blades. Rumored to wield a strange ornate greatsword that was pulled from a stone. Rumored to have arcane talents. Rumored to be a zealous and hate heretics of the Greater Gods. Rumored to be the most magically and arcane inept individual in the entire Guardian Vale. Rumored to be an incessant bookworm and able to ravenously study a topic in academic fashion. Rumored to have once been a part of Captain Bünter's crew in the Kraken Reach Isles many moons ago. Rumored to be very charming. Rumored to be a monster, murderer, thief, larriken, arsonist, killer for hire, litterer, nerd, roughneck, monster, shifter, elementari, dark elf, undead, ashborn, dragon, goat, unicorn, cambion, pirate, viking and a half-elf. Rumored to have served in The 24th Arkhosian Royal Infantry Regiment "Sirens of Steel" and fought campaigns along the border near Thaedia, the Serpent Marshes and Vylkland. Rumored to have decent blacksmith skills. Rumored to be a backstabbing traitor. Rumored to really love rabbits. Rumored to an incredible dancer and singer. Rumored to love jewelry and fashion. Rumored to have sold a fake replica of the Smite Wand Relic weapon for 50 geld to the Tavern Town local physician. Rumored to carry too many sarding weapons for one man to sarding carry. Rumored to always shoot first. Rumored to be very knowledgeable in agriculture and horticulture. Rumored to love, LOVE moist towelettes. Rumored to love growing and consuming the common Arkhosian Brown Mushroom or "King's Cap", often eating them raw or cooked with various dishes and other foods. Rumored to be an amateur brewer, creator and mixer of various alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. Rumored to have taken an arrow for J'ov. Rumored to have been bribed to release prisoners of Tavern Town and siphon funds from the Tavern Guard. Rumored to be a decent fisherman. Rumored to incredibly unpredictable. Known Abilities and Traits Paladin ' of Rilien (Currently Tier Two Warrior and Tier One Healer):' Lavender is a relatively experienced warrior and close combat fighter, his time across the different lands of Scy'kadia has given him familiarity and knowledge in almost all manner of weapons, shields and armor. However, he is partial to using one handed blades with a flintlock pistol in the off-hand. Lavender has been seen on the battlefield to utilise polearm weapons such as a halberd or two-handed weapons such as longswords but he is still known to have a profieciency with firearms. In recent times, Lavender has dual-wielded blades and become a much more agile fighter and duelist as well as being able to command and maniplate divine healing energies drawn from the Greater God Rilien. Gregarious Merrymaker: Under the right situations, mainly when he wants to and in the right company, Lavender is able to mingle into social groups with relative ease from going pint to pint in drinking matches, dancing, horrible singing and all round banter. Lavender when he decides to knows how to have a good time, alone or with company. One might say he has a natural born affinity for all round mischief, an understanding he has brought to the fore as Tavern Guard. Mundane? Extraordinary? Its all the same to me: There is very little that actually surprises Lavender, his travels across Scy'kadia has exposed him to many horrors and wonders. As a result, Lavender is often comfortable with magical and less mundane creatures. There are of course, things that may still earn a raised eyebrow from this well traveled adventurer. Travel''e''r's Knowledge: Lavender's travels has made him knowledgeable of many aspects of Scy'kadia or at the very least made him aware of their existence. From the land's many realms, different races, general history and of course monsters. He still of course, has much to discover and learn as he continues his travel throughout the Weft and time in the Vale. Survivor's Grit: Lavender has shown an almost suicidal tendency to face down and fight elements that threaten his friends. Despite the extreme power gap between Lavender and the many foes he encounters, Lavender has been seen to still stand and fight in the defense of those he cares about. Many people have chalked this up to pure foolishness but others have commented that such conviction in the face of overwhelming odds belies a rare courage and bravery...and a complete lack of self-preservation. Soundtrack - Rough Trail - Familyjules https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4mJSkune_8Q - Red Hands Black Deeds - Shaman's Harvest https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKIG-xijDmI - Tethered to the Dark - Anya Marina https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHvWCAa5x34 - Owe You Nothin' - Robin Loxley and Jay Hawke https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jH-Df7dSXZA - Glitter and Gold - Barns Courtney https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrV90gXmOpA - Run Baby Run - The Rigs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPV-MKuIhss - Fire Burnin - Dead Posey https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDYl7dpWCxM - Hills of My Hometown - Jesper Kyd https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZkNekdTwJA - Intro - Stealth https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGTim5nx2vM - Man or a Monster - Sam Tinnesz and Zayde Wolf https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMNcq_EvArU - The Battle For Your Life - The Rigs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKUQGZXvQJY - Stomp Me Out- Bryce Fox https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alPOszelpqo Photo Gallery Capture.PNG|Lavender during the 3rd Expedition Weftward 45743060 10156905716659884 5123524138744414208 o.jpg|Lavender fighting alongside members of Shadow with their dwarven employer Haldrout. Lavender 1.jpg|Lavender spectating J'ov training a new adventurer to Guardian Vale (Shot 1) Lavender 2.jpg|Lavender spectating J'ov training a new adventurer to Guardian Vale (Shot 2) Lavender 4.jpg|Lavender in his full Tavern Guard gear 53006184_10157175785259884_8356639239860912128_o.jpg|Lavender during the Tavern Town training exercise (Shot 1) 52598952_10157175811779884_8690494877504372736_o.jpg|Lavender during the Tavern Town training exercise (Shot 2) 52850029_10157175796784884_546385999727427584_n.jpg|Lavender during the Tavern Town training exercise (Shot 3) 64677095_10157453419919884_6228386617166397440_o.jpg|Lavender fighting alongside The Taverner (Shot 1) 64679349_10157453380834884_2580575299586490368_o.jpg|Lavender fighting alongside The Taverner (Shot 2) lavdepiction.jpg|A depiction of Lavender (Original Artist: TJ Naylor) 56389539_10157266367639884_1599972457035333632_n.jpg|Lavender, wielding Rise and Fall, a powerful Relic hammer 56300214_10157266354904884_1442048541080944640_o.jpg|Lavender with Tavern Guard Captain Ashaella 58583755_10157335323224884_6692476855909351424_n.jpg|Lavender inspecting one of his pistols 58663996_10157335352434884_2506895994617069568_n.jpg|Lavender among some new companions 63943506_10157453324434884_2484288012620398592_o.jpg|Lavender with members of the Waltz 62612995_10157453485084884_3134403726018609152_n.jpg|Lavender and Saylin (Shot 1) 62451627_10157453492459884_5677005746567380992_n.jpg|Lavender and Saylin (Shot 2) 67838972_10157609234944884_7655218303865978880_o.jpg|Lavender with the Sentinel of Light, Illir 67800488_10157609259189884_294142145231585280_n.jpg|Lavender during the "blessing" of Sir Randall of Raven Co. 69785600_10157661630659884_4747939599580397568_n.jpg|Lavender light armored eyeing his surroundings Player Percival Relucio Jnr, Nice to meet you! ^_^ xoxo <3 https://www.instagram.com/percival_jr.relucio/ https://www.artstation.com/pjpixel https://www.pinterest.com.au/pj4bitpixel/my-own-artwork/